Idée fixe
by Daisy60
Summary: This story is set during season 4. Quite AU. Castle doesn't give up easily when he has something in mind. Will she answer yes this time? Enjoy the reading.


**Letter I. Quite AU like the previous one with just a reference to "Nikki Heat". I liked the idea of Castle revealing one of his creative secrets to his muse. And as I'm positive we won't get to see much when they finally get together well let's unleash our imagination fans around the world...**

**Enjoy the reading.**

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters. **

**Idée fixe**

"I don't think that's a good idea Lanie" said Beckett looking at her best friend from the other side of the table.

"Why not, it'll be _great_ fun, as in..."

"Please. It's just that..." not sounding very convincing, not even to herself.

"Just what? Snapped in the M.E. raising her head from the body she was stitching up. "That you won't able to stop begging him once he starts placing his damned hot lips all over you? Or that you won't be able to control yourself if he decides to make good use of his incredibly arousing hands? Girl have you ever looked at his hands _carefully_? Oh and I'll pass on a very specific part of his body which I've never had the pleasure of examining, though I'd love to..." she added with a smile.

"Lanie!"

"Don't be a prude honey! If he's half as creative in bed as he is in front of his pc when he writes those amazing sex scenes with _his Nikki Heat_... you know who we are talking about don't you?"

"Shut up!"shouted Beckett feeling the temperature of her blood rising a little too fast.

She knew damn well what Lanie was talking about. He had never denied the fact that she was his muse, Nikki was a tough detective and Hell, her life had become like hell since the first book had come out. Every time she had stepped into the 12th in the aftermath of the publication she had felt hundreds of eyes on her, it had been so embarrassing. Even suspects made fun of her in the interrogation room and that... what? … so freaking hot page 105 had done the rest.

"That's it Detective Beckett, your heart is not made of stone. Now stop pretending and live. Going to the Hamptons with your favorite writer _cannot_ be that bad. Besides you'll have him _all_ by yourself, didn't you say Martha and Alexis are not coming?

"Yeah, they're not coming."

"Great. Pack your stuff and leave. Can't wait to see how much I'll collect from the precinct this time, but it's gonna be _a lot_, baby." she smiled at the idea of beating everybody at the new "will this be the right time?" bet.

"I'll think it over. "

"Riiight." teased Lanie. "I'll give you the results in about an hour."

"Thanks Lanie." Beckett said leaving the Lab.

**C&B**

"Yo Beckett."

"Hey Esposito, something popped out while I was at the lab?"

"Nada. Still checking the suspects' financials and alibis. Ryan is going through the victim's phone call tabs."

"Where's Castle?"

"Haven't seen him today. So... you going on a little vacation?"

"Shit, she has already informed you?"

"I mean Beckett, she's my girlfriend, we do sleep together and …"

"What's wrong with you guys? Am I the topic of the day?

"What's wrong with you! You've been driving everybody nuts for years Beckett, you two been dancing around each other like bees on a honey pot. How long do you think he's gonna hold on like that Beckett? You almost managed to fuck everything up with that three month _I need time to think _shit of yours Beckett. I swear I've never seen anyone as stubborn as Castle about chasing a girl, he really is in love with you, you know that, don't you?"

Oh didn't she know? How could she possibly forget his words? The terrified look on his face as he held her in his arms... the pain he had shown in her hospital room when she had told him she didn't remember... A fool, she had been much more than that.

"So?" asked Esposito interrupting her reverie.

"So what? That's private Espo. Now, let's get back to work or … there's not going to be any vacation at all!"

Esposito gave her one of his famous _who do you think you fooling_ looks. "Right." he said going back to his desk.

**C&B**

Sitting by the pool Beckett looked at the way the lights just a few inches under the surface danced with the water. As she kept her eyes fixed on them she felt her whole being relax from the turmoil she had experienced during the the past few days. However since their arrival Castle had been a real gentleman, no pushing, no teasing, just a soft chaste kiss goodnight on the cheek before heading for his bedroom. She needed time, he knew that. He knew her so well, waiting didn't really matter to him anymore as long as she didn't push him away.

She touched the water with the tip of her toes. It was so warm and inviting. She stood up and removed her robe letting it fall on her feet. Then she plunged and swam the whole length of the pool underwater brushing her belly on the smooth tiles of the floor. When she came out she gasped for air, her breasts rising up and down quickly as she filled her lungs again. She walked along the brim, knelt to take her robe and put it on, then she sat back on the floor. Her eyes wandered beyond the large window overlooking the beach outside the pavilion. In the darkness which enveloped everything a few stars cast their light, brighter than the rest, while the full moon was heading down towards the sea.

Castle was mesmerized by his partner. He had been watching her since her arrival. Unable to sleep just like her he had sought comfort to his aching self in the calm of the pool. From his favorite spot on the mezzanine floor above the large room he had remained concealed in the shadow hoping she wouldn't see him. She was so smart she was able to sense his presence if only he dared to move. He had held his breath as she had started to remove her white robe letting it fall slowly on her feet and she had plunged into the water smoothly, her body entering the water almost soundlessly. He had followed her swim underwater rapidly moving her limbs in syncro till she had emerged on the other side, water dripping down her body, her chest moving up and down rapidly, gasping for air. Her wet hair stuck to her head just as her nipples stuck to her swimming-costume and Castle thought he had never seen her so stunning before, not even when she had come out of the pool in L.A. That was another time, and above all, another space.

His body had come to life almost immediately and he could nothing to stop his heart from pounding madly in his chest as he admired the most erotic creature he had ever seen in his life.

"I know you're there Castle" she said without even turning round.

"I know you do." he replied stepping closer behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. The warmth of his touch pierced the soft cotton of her now wet robe and the breath was sucked from her lungs. "Do you know how I wrote the scene of the roof in Naked Heat?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"I think I can guess..."

"I imagined you undoing the sash of your robe, slowly, so slowly you almost drove me crazy, your hair still wet, your locks sticking to your head, your nipples hard against the fabric..." as he said so he slowly moved his hands to the front of the robe and softly reached her breasts. "Oh God just like they are now Kate."

His hands were so warm she felt the heat spreading through her body and she thought he couldn't have chosen a better title for his books.

"And you were standing here, by my pool, absolutely stunning in your swimming costume... but I swear Kate... no fantasy can compare to the _real_ you."

She took his hands and placed them on the knot of her slash then helped him undo it then she lowered her arms along her hips. He opened the robe and slowly let it fall over her shoulders making her moan with pleasure as his fingers lingered on her skin.

"I'm tired of fantasies Castle." she whispered turning around to meet his eyes.

He knelt before her and gently kissed her. And she just stood there, motionless, as he sealed his lips with hers, savoring the sweetness of her mouth. He wasn't pushing her, he just waited for her to open up to him. She looked at him and saw the desire burning in his eyes, the same suspended desire he saw in hers. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her feeling the weight of his strong body on hers for the first time. The collision made her shiver and she clung to him almost desperately. Her fingers found their way under his shirt and roamed along his back sensing the hardened muscles underneath his skin. He pulled away to let her undo the buttons and remove the soft fabric. He reached down and deftly got rid of his pants and underwear. And he was naked. She ran her fingertips all the way down his back until she felt the full round curves of his buttocks. She had always found them amazingly arousing, quite different in shape from those of her previous lovers. In that too he was so special.

He was touched by the way she was discovering his body and let her take her time to do so. There was no rushing Catherine Beckett, he had gone wrong so many times with her it was impossible to make the same mistake again. And now there she was finally ready to let herself go, the last brick of her walls collapsing on the floor.

He felt her nails press on his flesh, inviting him.

"Kate" he moaned as if that was the last word his lips would ever say. He moved his fingers beneath the straps of her swimming costume to lower it down. She lifted her hips and helped him remove the garment. And she was naked too before him. They looked at each other in wonder, eyes widening till their irises were nothing but a thin circle. She had fought him and had longed for him for so long...

They didn't have to speak. All had already been said between them. She lay on her back dragging him on top of her and she whispered "Now. _Now..._"

**A/N: it'll be impossible to turn every single one shot into multi chapter stories but I'm planning to do so with some of them. Thanks.**


End file.
